The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch.
A clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch is known from DE-A-3,544,500 in which a driving disc provided with friction clutch linings is mounted for rotation through a limited angle of rotation on a hub by means of a torsional vibration damper. The torsional vibration damper has two damper parts rotatable in relation to one another about the axis of rotation of the hub, which are rotationally elastically coupled with one another through several damper springs. The damper part which carries the driving disc is mounted on the hub through a synthetic plastics material bearing ring. Such a mounting is however frequently not adequate for high stressing.
The invention is directed to a clutch disc which renders a bearing mounting possible which is as free as possible from play, with the most constant and low friction forces possible even when high radial forces are acting between the driving disc and the hub.